Spotlight
}} 26.09.2016 (Nickelodeon) }} Spotlight ist eine ursprünglich aus den Niederlanden stammende Jugendserie. Seit dem 26. September 2016 ist ein Ableger der Serie für den deutschsprachigen Raum auf Nickelodeon zu sehen, welcher von der Produktionsfirma UFA Serial Drama (GZSZ, Alles was zählt, Unter uns) produziert wird. Parallel zur Fernsehausstrahlung erfolgt die crossmediale Verbreitung von zusätzlichen Inhalten über verschiedene Plattformen. Hierzu zählen Instagram, Snapchat, YouTube und Musical.ly.Spotlight: Nickelodeon setzt seine Jugendserie fort Im Juni 2016 startete man einen Castingaufruf für die Serie, es wurden „''jede Menge talentierte, junge Sänger, Tänzer, Musiker und Schauspieler zwischen 15 und 20 Jahren''“ gesucht.UFA Talentbase - Castingaufruf Handlung Jannik, Toni, Ruby, Azra und Mo haben es geschafft. Sie haben die schwierige Aufnahmeprüfung der Berlin School of Arts bestanden. Ab sofort sind sie Schüler der deutschlandweit einzigen Schule die eine künstlerische Ausbildung mit dem allgemeinen Unterricht koppelt. Diese Schule ist ihre große Chance, ihren großen Traum tatsächlich verwirklichen zu können. Sie müssen jedoch schnell merken, dass der Erfolg einem nicht in den Schoß fällt, jeder Tag harte Arbeit bedeutet und auf die Nase fallen zum Stundenplan zählt. Eltern, Freundschaft, Pubertät, Zurückgewiesen-Werden, Alleinsein. Wer bin ich und wer möchte ich sein? Das ist die zentrale Frage, um die sich alles dreht. Niemand kann sein Ziel erreichen ohne den anderen, alle müssen gemeinsam kämpfen: für ihre Ziele, für ihre Freundschaft und für die Schule. Charaktere Hauptcharaktere thumb|right|80px * Azra ist Schülerin an der Berlin School of Arts. Ihr großer Traum ist es Schauspielerin zu werden. Am liebsten macht sie Quatsch mit Mo. Ihre Mutter ist mit dem Direktor der Schule, auch „Direx“ genannt, zusammen. thumb|right|80px * Jannik ist Schüler an der Berlin School of Arts. Tanzen ist sein Leben! Wenn er tanzt, kann er alles um sich herum vergessen. Einige Mädchen an der Schule findet er zwar ganz süß, jedoch hat er dafür keine Zeit, weil er sich voll und ganz auf seine Tanzkarriere konzentrieren will. thumb|right|80px * Ruby ist wie ihre Freunde sehr talentiert und das weiß sie auch. An der Berlin School of Arts findet sie sich gut aufgehoben und gerne zeigt sie den anderen Schülern auch, wie es richtig geht. Sie ist in Jannik verknallt und hofft, dass er ihr irgendwann mal mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkt. Was sie anfangs nicht weiß ist, dass ihre Freundin Toni in denselben Typen verliebt ist. thumb|right|80px * Mo ist der Spaßvogel der Gruppe und ist immer gut drauf. Auf seinem Vlog-Channel „It’s Mo TV“ zeigt er regelmäßig, was an seiner Schule so abgeht. Azra unterstützt ihn bei seinen witzigen Aktionen. Zusammen haben sie zum Beispiel schon ein Prank-Video gedreht und der Schule zu mehr Bekanntheit verholfen. thumb|right|80px * Toni ist ebenfalls Schülerin an der Berlin School of Arts. Am Anfang kann sie es noch gar nicht so richtig glauben, dass sie es auf die Schule geschafft hat. Ihr Hobby ist das Tanzen, aber sie singt auch ganz gerne oder hört Musik. Schon am ersten Tag findet sie gleich vier neue Freunde. Toni und Ruby sind beide in Jannik verliebt und Toni befürchtet, dass das ihre Freundschaft zu Ruby gefährden könnte. * Luke wirkt sehr schüchtern auf andere. Er spielt gerne Gitarre und versucht immer der Beste zu sein. Um andere zu unterhalten, schreibt er Songs. Er mag Ruby besonders gerne. Vor allem, weil sie so selbstbewusst ist. Eigentlich will er gar nicht ganz groß rauskommen, doch für seine Musik tut er alles. * Lotte tanzt für ihr Leben gerne Hip-Hop, Freestyle und Ballet. Sie ist so verrückt, was lernen für gute Noten angeht und meistens hat sie deshalb keine Zeit für ihre Freunde. Lotte ist die kleine Schwester von Ruby. Das ist auch der Grund, warum Lotte auf der Berlin School of Arts ist. Ruby nervt sie ständig und redet ihr rein, die Beste zu sein. * Samuel ist ein "fresh" gestylter Typ. Er kann zwar überhaut nicht singen, aber im Tanzen ist er richtig gut. Auf der Berlin School of Arts will er was echt lustiges erleben. Außerdem ist er echt gut mit Mo befreundet. Samuel hilft Mo immer, aber in seinen Videos würde er nie wieder mitspielen. * Tim ist ein neuer Schüler an der Berlin School of Arts und ist seit der dritten Staffel dabei. Auf seinem YouTube Channel lädt er regelmäßig die besten Pranks hoch. Er ist mit Mo befreundet, durch den er überhaupt erst von der Berlin School of Arts gehört hat. * Greta ist ein schüchternes Mädchen, was Anfang der dritten Staffel für Gus ausgeholfen hat, weil sie ihn gut kennt. Als Toni sie tanzen sieht, schlägt sie ihr vor, auf die Schule zu gehen. Das Tanzen hat sie sich selbst mithilfe von Youtube-Videos beigebracht. * Rocco ist ein neuer Schüler an der Berlin School of Arts und seit der dritten Staffel dabei und tanzt gerne Hip-Hop. Er kann Greta oft nicht leiden, doch manchmal ist das anders. Die beiden mussten für die Aufnahmeprüfung zusammen tanzen. * Milan hat sich in Staffel 3 zum schauspielern an der Schule beworben. Er ist gut in Mathe, was ihn bei vielen nicht wirklich beliebt macht. Emily hilft ihm, dass er mehr Vertrauen in sich hat. * Emily hat sich für die Schule beworben. Sie singt und spielt Gitarre. Milan entdeckt sie und findet sie perfekt geeignet für die neue Clique. Er freundet sich mit ihr an. Nebencharaktere * Gus ist der Koch der Schule. Er ist lustig drauf und fast immer fröhlich. Manchmal hilft er den Freunden bei Problemen. * Samet ist der Tanzlehrer an der Berlin School of Arts. * Thao Nguyen ist eine Musiklehrerin an der Schule. Sie ist asiatischer Herkunft. Sie hilft den Schülern manchmal. * Frau Brink ist die Deutschlehrerin der Schule. Ihr Unterricht wird als langweilig bezeichnet. * Victoria ist eine Schülerin an der Schule. Sie ist oftmals hinterlistig und eifersüchtig gegenüber Toni, Ruby und anderen. * Larissa kommt ebenfalls in der dritten Staffel und hat ungefähr die gleichen Absichten wie Victoria gegenüber Greta und den anderen. * Finn ist ein Gastschüler aus Hamburg und ist gegen Ende von Staffel 3 zu Besuch an der Schule. Er hat ein Auge auf Greta geworfen und diese findet ihn auch gut. Besetzung Gastdarsteller Zu den Gastdarstellern der ersten Staffel zählen die Sänger Namika und Wincent Weiss, die Band Soolo, der Choreograf Detlef Soost, der Schauspieler Raúl Richter, der YouTuber FittiHollywood sowie Lisa und Lena. Zu den Gastdarstellern der zweiten Staffel zählen die YouTuber Die Lochis und Domino Kati, der Musiker Joel aus der Band Lion Sphere, die Schauspielerin Taynara Wolf, der Nick-Moderator Sascha Quade sowie Rapper Fargo. Zu den Gastdarstellern der dritten Staffel zählen die Das Haus Anubis-Schauspieler Florian Prokop und Kristina Schmidt, die Tänzerin Nikeata Thompson, die Sänger Iggy Kelly und Ado Kojo, die Rockband TIL, die Instagrammer und Musical.ly-Stars Leon Pelz, FalcoPunch und Chany Dakota, das Pop-Duo Bars and Melody sowie bereits zum zweiten Mal der Rapper Fargo.Neue Schüler und gleich zwei Drehteams für die dritte Staffel: Die Dreharbeiten zu Nickelodeons 'Spotlight' sind gestartet Zu den Gastdarstellern der vierten Staffel zählen unter anderem Max Giesinger, Iggi Kelly, Schauspieler und Musiker Daniel Donskoy, Starchoreografin Nikeata Thompson, Sängerin Selina Mour und „Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten“-Kultbösewicht Wolfgang Bahro. Produktion Die Serie wurde von der Produktionsfirma UFA Serial Drama (GZSZ, Alles was zählt, Unter uns) produziert. Die Dreharbeiten der 31-teiligen ersten Staffel starteten am 25. Juli 2016 in Berlin und endeten am 19. August 2016.Produktionsinformationen zur 1. Staffel Die Dreharbeiten der zweiten Staffel starteten am 24. Juli 2017 und endeten am 18. August 2017.Produktionsinformationen zur 2. Staffel. Das erste Fotoshooting zur dritten Staffel fand am 11. Juli 2018 statt. Die Dreharbeiten starteten am 16. Juli 2018 und endeten offiziell am 24. August 2018.Produktionsinformationen zur 3. Staffel Am 25. August 2018 wurden noch fehlende Szenen von einem Teil des Teams abgedreht.https://www.instagram.com/p/Bm5yT7Zgvhf/?hl=de&taken-by=jess.amweg Damit die 93 Episoden der dritten Staffel im Zeitraum von sechs Wochen abgedreht werden konnten, wurden sie parallel und von zwei Teams zeitgleich gedreht. Das erste Promo-Shooting zur vierten Staffel fand am 10. Juli 2019 statt. Die Dreharbeiten starteten am 15. Juli 2019. Ausstrahlung Staffelübersicht Staffel 1 }} Staffel 2 }} Staffel 3 }} Galerie Charaktere © 2016 Viacom International Media Networks / UFA Serial Drama Spotlight - Azra.jpg|Staffel 1 - Azra (Lea Mirzanli) Spotlight S3 - Azra.png|Staffel 3 - Azra (Lea Mirzanli) Spotlight - Jannik.jpg|Staffel 1 - Jannik (Dennis Oertel) Spotlight S3 - Jannik.png|Staffel 3 - Jannik (Dennis Oertel) Spotlight - Ruby.jpg|Staffel 1 - Ruby (Lisa Küppers) Spotlight S3 - Ruby.png|Staffel 3 - Ruby (Lisa Küppers) Spotlight - Moritz.jpg|Moritz (Moritz Bäckerling) Spotlight - Toni.jpg|Staffel 1 - Toni (Luana Knöll) Spotlight S3 - Toni.png|Staffel 3 - Toni (Luana Knöll) Spotlight - Samuel.jpg|Samuel (Ben Rumler) Spotlight S3 - Lotte.png|Staffel 3 - Lotte (Jesina Amweg) Spotlight S3 - Luke.png|Staffel 3 - Luke (Mike Singer) Spotlight S3 - Tim.png|Staffel 3 - Tim (Moritz Schirdewahn) Spotlight S3 - Greta.png|Staffel 3 - Greta (Chiara Tews) Spotlight S3 - Rocco.png|Staffel 3 - Rocco (Malcom Meckert) Spotlight S3 - Milan.png|Staffel 3 - Milan (Milan) Spotlight - Cast DE.jpg|Samuel (Ben Rumler), Ruby (Lisa Küppers), Jannik (Dennis Oertel), Toni (Luana Knöll), Moritz (Moritz Bäckerling) & Azra (Lea Mirzanli) Spotlight S2 P1.png|Staffel 2 - Samuel (Ben Rumler), Lotte (Jesina Amweg), Moritz (Moritz Bäckerling), Toni (Luana Knöll), Luke (Mike Singer), Azra (Lea Mirzanli), Jannik (Dennis Oertel) & Ruby (Lisa Küppers) Spotlight S3 P1.png|Staffel 3 - Milan (Simon Zeller), Lotte (Jesina Amweg), Azra (Lea Mirzanli), Ruby (Lisa Küppers), Rocco (Malcom Meckert), Tim (Moritz Schirdewahn), Emily (Nevena Schöneberg), Greta (Chiara Tews), Jannik (Dennis Oertel), Toni (Luana Knöll), Luke (Mike Singer) Spotlight S4 Cast.jpg|Staffel 4 - Greta (Chiara Tews), Tim (Moritz Schirdewahn), Mads (Mike Leon Lichtenberg), Emily (Nevena Schöneberg), Sam (Jerome Weinert), Milan (Simon Zeller), Nele (Alexa Herbst), Lotte (Jesina Amweg), Rocco (Malcom Meckert) Dreharbeiten (Behind the Scenes) Staffel 1 Spotlight - Dreharbeiten (1).jpg Spotlight - Dreharbeiten (2).jpg Spotlight - Dreharbeiten (3).jpg Spotlight - Dreharbeiten (4).jpg Spotlight - Dreharbeiten (5).jpg Spotlight - Dreharbeiten (6).jpg Spotlight - Dreharbeiten (7).jpg Staffel 3 → Siehe auch: Spotlight/Dreharbeiten (Staffel 3) Spotlight S3 (1) (11.07.2018).jpg Spotlight S3 (2) (11.07.2018).jpg Spotlight S3 (3) (12.07.2018).jpg Spotlight S3 (4) (12.07.2018).jpg Spotlight S3 (5) (12.07.2018).jpg Spotlight S3 (92.1) (25.07.2018).jpg Spotlight S3 (201) (06.08.2018).jpg Spotlight S3 (6) (12.07.2018).jpg Staffel 4 → Siehe auch: Spotlight/Dreharbeiten (Staffel 4) Siehe auch *Spotlight (Niederlande) Weblinks *Spotlight auf nick.de *Spotlight auf ufa.de (Produktionsunternehmen) *Instagram: Spotlight *Instagram: Lea Mirzanli (Azra) *Instagram: Dennis Oertel (Jannik) *Instagram: Lisa Küppers (Ruby) *Instagram: Moritz Bäckerling (Mo) *Instagram: Luana Knöll (Toni) *Instagram: Ben Rumler (Samuel) *Instagram: Mike Singer (Luke) *Instagram: Jesina Amweg (Lotte) *Instagram: HeyMoritz (Tim) *Instagram: Chiara Tews (Greta) *Instagram: Malcom Meckert (Rocco) *Instagram: Simon Zeller (Milan) *Instagram: Nevena Schöneberg (Emily) *Instagram: Leo Tokio (Leon) *Instagram: Dalia (Zoe) *Instagram: Mike Leon Lichtenberg (Mads) *Instagram: Jerome Weinert (Sam) *Instagram: Alexa Herbst (Nele) *Instagram: Aciel Martinez Pol (Gus) *Instagram: Samet Bal (Samet) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Shows Kategorie:Spotlight